1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a composition useful as soap or cosmetic that emits lots of far infrared rays and negative ion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the industry of cosmetics has been highly developed and cosmetics for a man, woman and special purpose were produced. The cosmetics are applied not only to face but also to each region of the human body so that various nutrients and pharmacological ingredients contained in the cosmetics can be absorbed through the skin. Namely, the cosmetics are used to achieve useful effects for the human body.
The cosmetics intend to maintain the elastic skin and add to the beauty. Also, the cosmetics are used to achieve the user's incidental effects for emitting fragrance by mixing various perfumeries to the cosmetics. However, there were no cosmetics that could be health promoting for the human body. It is customary for women not to use the cosmetics when they are in poor condition.